A Rose means Love
by Miss Mandie
Summary: Rose Evans is the little sister of Lily Evans, and her greatest accomplishment and joy in life was to stay invisable to all the others of Hogwarts. Hogwarts biggest wallflower falls in love with Hogwarts biggest playboy. Rose
1. Chapter 1

_**Running down the hall towards her next class with an armful of books and school supplies not watching exactly where she is going, is a girl with Raven Hair and Brown Eyes. Her name is Rose Evans, She is the little sister of Lily and Petunia Evans, Standing at 5'4 she is the shortest of the sisters, not as pretty as Lily, not as studious as Petunia. In fact no one really noticed her, but that is how she liked it. It is the end of her first year at hogwarts and she is exhausted due to all the exams and all night cram sessions before the exams. She is on her way to her last class of the year and she is running late. **_

_**Looking at her watch she started to sprint down the dungeons on her way to her charms class the last thing she needed right now was to get a detention. As she went to turn one of the last corners she looked down at her watch again. When she did she ran full force into the person coming around the corner the same time as her. She fell to the ground with a loud thud and her books went everywhere. Though she wouldn't have known it because from the moment the two people had collided she had blacked out. **_

_**When she woke up she was in the hospital ward. She sat up and looked around, the first thing she noticed were all of her books stacked nicely next to her bed and she was all alone. Getting out of the bed and putting her feet to the ground she started to get dizzy. Then she heard a very familiar voice. "Hey, Hey, Hey don't you dare get out of that bed Little Sister!" Sitting back down on the bed she looked up at her older sister and asked the first thing that had come to her mind when she woke up.**_

"_**Lily, what happened… the last thing I remember I was running late for my… oh no I got to get to class." As she started to get up her sister lightly pushed her back onto the bed. "Don't worry about it Rose you've already missed the class you have been out for almost six hours now." As lily took her seat next to her sister's bed Rose looked out the window and it was completely dark. " What… Why… Who... When… " Not being able to put together a full sentence Rose was starting to get really confused. "You promise to lay down and ill tell you what happened okay?" Lily said Calmly. Rose shook her head and laid down on the bed. **_

_**Then lily started to explain. "Well I guess Ill start with What. What happened is… you were running to class as you know and as you were turning the last corner to go the dungeons you ran quite forcefully into Sirius Black. Obviously that's when you blacked out since you don't remember anything." **_

_**When lily mentioned whom she had ran into Rose noticeably paled. Lily knew that Rose liked to stay to herself and not to be noticeable, the fact that Sirius was one of the most popular boys at school probably scared her little sister. Then lily continued her story. "Well I guess when you two hit Sirius fell back and hit his head pretty good on the wall. So he had a few unpleasant words coming out of his mouth at a high volume, which got the attention of your Potions teacher. When your teacher arrived and noticed you on the floor not moving he checked to see if you were still alive."**_

_**Then Rose interrupted. "Was he mad that I couldn't take the test will he let me take it at a different time?" In a playful tone Lily answered, "I am in the middle of telling a very important story and you want to know about a stupid test! Wow you are so one tracked minded. Well to answer your question he said you could take it when you're feeling better. But don't even think about getting out of that bed until the nurse has one last look at you." Rose answered sheepishly "Okay, ill stay here" **_

_**Then Lily started to finish the story. "Well as I was saying the teacher checked and saw you were alive, by this time Sirius had stopped swearing and noticed you were on the floor unconscious. I don't know why exactly, it might have been he felt guilty about knocking you out. Anyway he offered to carry you to the Hospital Wing, and he did. He even went back to the dungeons and got all your books and brought them up to you." Lily waved her hand towards the books as making sure her sister saw what she was talking about. **_

_**Then she went on "After the nurse checked out his head he came and found me and told me about what happened. He and Potter where here with me until about an hour ago. The nurse sent them back to the common room to get some sleep. And that little sister is What… Who… Where … and When." Ending with a smile Lily got up to get a drink. **_

_**Rose started to ask questions first thing but the first one wasn't a question Lily had expected. "So he stayed here to watch over me? He actually knows who I am? " Lily looked at her little sister and saw the blush across her cheeks. Suddenly Lily blurted out loudly "You have a crush on Sirius Black!" Rose blushed to the color of a tomato. "No I don't!" Lily laughed loudly, "Yes you do look at you your bright red, oh my gosh I cant believe this my little sister has her first crush."**_

_**All the noise they were making woke up the nurse and she came in with her nightgown on. "Well it is nice to see you awake Ms. Evans." Right away she started to do a check up. Then Rose answered timidly "Its nice to be up." The nurse went on with what she was doing and talked to the Rose at the same time. "Well by the sound of things I take it your sister has filled you in on what had happened." Rose nodded her head. The nurse finished her checkup and started to put every thing away. "Well Ms. Evans what your sister probably didn't tell you is that you passed out due to lack of sleep and food. You really need to take better care of your self, next time it could be much worst you got lucky this time."**_

_**Rose got a look from Lily saying, "Were going to have a long long talk about this." Rose looked back at the nurse and said quietly. "I'm sorry madam I was just trying to get good grades on my finals, I promise to be more careful next time." The nurse looked at her in the eyes to gauge if she was telling the truth or not. Then she answered shortly. "Good make sure this doesn't happen again. Now You Ms. Evans need to get some more sleep" Then turning to Lily "So do you, Ms. Evans I'm not asking this time. You have seen your sister is just fine, you need to go back to your room and get some sleep."**_

_**Lily got up from her seat. "Fine, Fine I'm going but ill be back first thing in the morning." waving as she left. The Nurse turned all the lamps out and went back to bed. It wasn't long until Rose fell into a very deep sleep.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When rose woke up in the morning she noticed soreness in her body she hadn't noticed the night before. She got up a little after six in the morning like she did everyday. First thing she did was ask the nurse for a brush so she could brush out her terribly matted hair. By the time She was done brushing out her and washing off her face. It was seven o'clock and the rest of the school started to wake up and pack to go home for the summer.

Her Breakfast magically appeared at seven-thirty on the dot, and Lily showed up at seven forty-five bright and chipper as always. She walked in with flowers, which looked like they had been tossed about a bit. "Morning Sunshine! Look what mom and dad sent you! And they even used and Owl!" As she put the flowers into the vase Rose shoved the last of her food into her mouth. Without taking a break to breath Lily started the list of things she had already done this morning.

"So… I have both of our trunks packed, I talked to your Potions teacher and he is willing to have you come in a few days early at the begging of next year to take the final… oh yeah I almost forgot I talked to Sirius Black this morning and he said he was going to stop by and see you! Maybe that will lighten your spirits!"

Choking on the food that was still in her mouth she gasped for air and words. "He's coming here? To see me?" Then lily answered quickly "Yep! They should be here any minute. Oh wait here they are now!" Hearing the voices of four boys coming down the corridor Lily went to the door to greet them. James Potter was the first to talk. "Hey Lily! How is my darling doing?" Lily answered sarcastically "A lot better if you would stop calling me Darling. Potty oops I mean Potter." Not phased by the cold shoulder James walked up to Lily and put his arm around her shoulder which lily pushed off two seconds later.

They walked through the door first Lily with James by her side, then Remus and Sirius trailed by Peter. They all started to circle the bed around Rose who was sitting up with her empty platter setting on her lap. The first thing Sirius did when he get into the room is take the tray off of Roses lap. This action had taken Rose by surprise, she quietly muttered. "Thanks" He then answered casually "No Problem."

"Wow, Sirius since when did you turn into Remus. That was very unlike you, so kind and caring." James said Jokingly. In turn Sirius gave him a good sturdy punch in the arm. Then Sirius finally answered "Well I kind of feel bad for knocking the poor girl out". Then turning to Rose "Sorry about that by the way I wasn't watching where I was going." Rose was very embarrassed by the kind response she got barely managed to mumble, "It wasn't your fault"

Then Lily jumped in to prove it "No kidding, you see it wasn't your fault at all. Rose was sprinting down the hall, which is dangerous enough, and then she had to take her sight out of the picture. That was just a recipe for disaster, then she turned the corner and well you know the rest."

By this time Rose had started blushing, "I'm really sorry I shouldn't have been so reckless but I was going to miss a very important test!" Everyone took a step back with smirks on their face when Rose leaned forward trying to speak her case. Then lily interrupted "Yep, that's my little sister one track mind all the way!" Blushing even further under the gazes, Rose went silent. Strangely out of all the people there no one talked, and there was a strange Silence.

Remus was the first to talk "Well… we got to go and finish packing. Maybe we'll see you later." They slowly pulled James who was still trying to hang on to Lily, out of the Room. Sirius's gaze never leaving the floor until they got to the door then he quickly looked up to Rose and whispered "goodbye".

Lily busted up laughing as soon as they had left the room and Rose had managed to turn bright red again but this time she was smiling. Lily was the first of the two girls to talk "I don't believe it Sirius Black has a major crush on you! This is so exciting. Mom going to flip when she hears that you have a crush and the crush like you back." Then Rose countered "I highly doubt he thinks of me more then Lily's little sister. He was just being kind to me because he felt guilty for running into me. I'm willing to bet he never talks to me again." "Yeah Right, Whatever litter sister I telling you what I saw and he likes you"

To Rose's good fortune the nurse walked in and did a final check up on her and released her to go. The first thing Rose did was go to her room and grabs some clean clothes and go to the bathroom to put them on. Rose walked out of the bathroom wearing black baggy pants with a white tank top and a black tight zip up jacket.

Rose and Lily go down to the Great hall for the Last meal of the Hogwarts School Year. As soon as they entered the great hall they were greeted with a sight they only got to see two or three times a year. It was odd to see everyone in there street clothes and not there uniform. Rose fallowed Lily to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Rose sat on the edge of the table closest to the door and Lily sitting by her side. This was always how they sat because Rose didn't like to sit by people she didn't know. As the rest of the great hall started to fill up Lily and Rose talked about what they were going to do that summer. They were talking about going shopping for new swim suites when a voice was suddenly to their right. "May we sit here?" It was Sirius. Rose and Lily looked up at the same time, seeing not only Sirius but James, Remus and Peter. Lily was the first regain her train of thought and answered. "Well I don't know we were saving those seats for some hot guys but there don't seem to be any so I guess you can sit there." She ended with a brilliant smile directed at James.

As they sat down Remus started off the conversation. "So what do you fine ladies plan on doing over the summer?" As if asked the question of Scientific Significance Lily launched into an explanation that would make anyone what to be them. But Rose really didn't care the only thing she could focus on was the fact that Sirius had sat directly in front of her. Even though the food had arrived Lily was still telling everyone what she planned on doing that summer.

When Lily finally stopped, Rose blurted out without thinking or even looking up from my plate. "Sorry you asked aren't you?" Everyone just stared at Rose. Then they simultaneously started to laugh. Between Laughs Sirius managed to speak "So you have an sarcastic side huh? And here I was thinking Lily got all the sarcasm of the family." After a good five more minutes of laughing and all of the kids in the Great Hall staring at them they finally quieted down.

When they were done with there meal Lily stood up, "Well boys it was fun but we have to get our things the train will be leaving in less then an hour and we don't want to miss it." Getting up and Fallowing Lily away from the group she turned when she heard her name called. It was Sirius he walking towards them with something in his hand. When he caught up with them they noticed he was bright red.

After a few seconds of hesitation he started to talk "The reason I stopped you is because I have a question, well actually a favor to ask you." Handing Rose the piece of paper in his hand. Rose read it aloud. "Black's Ball De Masquerade" Rose looked up at Sirius "Yeah its kind of stupid but my mom throws it every year. And well you see James and Remus are going to. But James and I don't have dates."

"And that's where we come in" Lily said in a detective like manner. By this time the rest of the group had caught up to them and were waiting for them. Then James interjected "Correct! Lily of course would be my date and Rose will be Sirius's date it all works out perfectly." Lily gave a look like she was thinking about it carefully.

Rose stated quietly "We would have to ask our parents first." Instantly all the boys smiled "Brilliant then it's settled" Remus said merrily. Then moving towards the grand doors he turned and stated, "Well I suppose you two should get going you don't want to miss the train." Rose and Lily looked at each other then the watch on Rose's arm. They both yelled "bye" and took off down the hall. Leaving the boys to go get their own items and get on the train.


End file.
